Adhesive are the most common means used to hold magnets in place on a host object. However, adhesives have several drawbacks. For example, the attachment strength between the magnet and host object is only as strong as the adhesive bond between the two. Similarly, if the magnet is plated, as is often the case, the attachment strength is only as strong as the adhesive bond between the plate and the host object. Therefore, it would be desirable to provide a connection mechanism between a magnet and a host object that is stronger than adhesives.
Unlike other items made of deformable metal, magnets are difficult to attach to a host object without a mechanical fastener because they cannot be shaped, for example, to include a clinch undercut to enable the magnet to be clinch fastened to a host object. Magnets are also too week to handle the installation force of a clinch process. In the prior, magnets are affixed to a host object using various mechanical fasteners. It is well known that the magnetic field, and hence magnetic connection, between a magnet and its target is inversely proportional to the distance between the magnet and the target. Many prior art magnet fasteners arrange the connection surface of the magnet countersunk relative to the active surface of the host target, thereby creating an undesirable gap between the magnet and the complementing connection surface on the target. This gap weakens the connection force between the host and the target. Therefore, it is also desirable to provide a connection mechanism that positions the magnet's connection surface flush with the active surface of a host object.